One of the issues arising from the increased use of electronic communications is the need for the user to keep track of numerous IDs, passwords, codes and other personal and identity information needed to access and make use of different vendors and services.
Related to this issue is the effort required to coordinate between traditional physical personal and identity information (licenses, credit card, ID cards) and digital personal and identity information (IDs, passwords, security codes), particularly in areas where both are required, such as online shopping. There is a need for a fully digital system which securely provides the user with digital versions of all their personal and identity information, eliminating the requirement to carry or access physical copies of that information.
Similarly, personal and identity records, typically kept in secure storage, such as medical records, insurance information, and investment portfolios, tend to be difficult to access and retrieve. There is a need for a system that enables personal and identity records to be digitally stored for easier and quicker retrieval by the user, preferably from a mobile device, whenever necessary.
Ideally, any secure personal and identity information system needs to enable both of the features detailed above.
It is an object of this invention to partially or completely fulfill one or more of the above-mentioned needs.